Je vais finir par mourir
by You love me Real or not.Real 3
Summary: C'est Peeta qui a été sauvé par le district 13. Katniss n'a pas eu cette chance et c'est elle qui est torturée et conditionnée, elle est reglée pour le tuer. Ou en tout cas le briser.
1. Chapter 1

**Peeta est sauvé par l'hovercraft. Katniss n'a pas eu cette chance. C'est elle qui est conditionnée et réglée pour tuer Peeta. Ou le briser. Ou … En tout cas lui faire mal .**

**POV Katniss.**

Je cours dans l'arène à sa recherche.

« Peeta ! Peeta ! »

Il ne me répond pas. Je continue de courir alors que je perçois un coup de canon. Paniquée, je crie son nom deux fois plus fort, me brisant les cordes vocales.

« Peeta ?! Peeta ! »

Une voix au loin, tout aussi paniquée que moi, me répond.

« Katniss ? Katniss ! »

À quelques pas, je vois Brutus et Enobaria se diriger dans le sens de sa voix. Je récrie pour attirer l'attention. Ils se tournent vers moi sans pour autant s'avancer.

« Elle n'était pas morte ? »demande Brutus, en colère sûrement, que je l'ais roulé dans la farine.

« Je m'occuperai de son cas personnellement »fait Enobaria, montrant ses dents menaçantes. Ils s'avancent vers moi mais je ne bouge pas. La voix de Finnick les arrête au milieu de leur route.

« Johanna ?! Katniss ?! »

Je vois sa silhouette, un peu plus hautes que nous, pas très loin.

« Enobaria, occupons-nous d'Odair d'abord, ensuite Everdeen y passera ne t'inquiètes pas. » ordonne Brutus, en courant, traînant son alliée.

Je reste là, les bras ballants. J'attends. Je l'attends. J'attends la mort. Si je veux que Peeta vive, c'est que je dois mourir. Ma blessure au bras et mon mal de tête feront peut-être l'affaire, non ?

_Nouveau coup de canon._

Cette fois-ci, je ne peux m'empêcher de courir, toujours en criant son nom.

« Peeta ! »

À chaque coup de canon, je l'appellerai. Il doit vivre.

_Il doit vivre._

Pour moi. Pour sa famille. Pour les rebelles, pour tous.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne répond pas !

« Peeta ! Réponds ! »

Je suis en larmes, ma vue est trouble. Je trébuche et tombe. Je ne veux pas me relever. S'il est mort, pourquoi me relever ? Je sais ! Je fais la dernière chose à faire avant de mourir. Je défie Snow une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne voie la vie quitter mes yeux, qu'il n'entende un coup de canon, et qu'il ne voie mon visage défiler dans le ciel, accompagné de l'hymne du Capitole.

Je me relève, tant bien que mal. Je cours vers l'arbre à foudre. Dans très peu de temps, l'horloge sonnera douze heures. D'une seconde à l'autre. Je fais ce que Beetee aurait fait. Je fais ce qu'il voulait faire. J'accroche son fil à l'arbre. Mais ensuite, je le détache pour l'accrocher à l'une de mes flèches. Un énième défi. Je bande mon arc, et je vise le dôme, en haut, le champ de force. Après être sûre de mon tir, j'attends la foudre. Elle ne tarde pas à arriver. Dès que l'arbre est foudroyé, je laisse voler ma flèche. Une explosion hors du commun me projette très loin. Je n'atterris pas délicatement. Mais je m'en fiche car je vais mourir.

_Je vais mourir._

Le seul petit bémol est que je sens la folie m'emporter, car, de savoir que j'ai vécu plus longtemps que lui, même si je ne vais pas tarder à le rejoindre, me rend complètement folle. Si je ne l'étais pas déjà. Mais si mes blessures ne suffiront pas, peut-être que ma folie fera le travail.

_Je vais mourir._

J'espère que Gale, Prim et ma mère, ainsi que Madge, Darius, et Lavinia ne me rejoindront pas de sitôt. Surtout Prim. Elle n'a rien demandé. Mais ce qui se passe en ce bas monde ne me concerne plus.

_Je vais mourir._

Katniss Everdeen, la fille du feu. Pff, tu parles ! Elle est en train de rejoindre son destin ! Son destin est de mourir.

_Je vais mourir._

Je me sens toute chose à partir de maintenant. J'entends un coup de canon. Un hovercraft apparaît soudainement au dessus de moi et sa poignée métallique s'abaisse sur moi pour prendre mon corps entre ses griffes. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

_Je suis morte._

Avant de tourner de l'œil, j'aperçois des étoiles, un firmament.

**.**

Je me réveille soudainement. Non, je ne suis pas au paradis de la mort, malheureusement, ni en enfer. Je me retrouve dans une cellule, attachée par les mains, je vois mes pieds pendre. Devant moi se trouve la cellule de Johanna Mason. Je ne suis pas arrivée jusqu'au bout !

_Je devais mourir._

Outre, les cellules qui sont d'un blanc très pâle, la décoration est multicolore. Je la reconnaîtrai entre mille. Le Capitole.

_Je ne suis pas morte. Mais mon heure est déjà venue. Elle est juste entrain de s'écouler._

**Voilà ! Bah enfait j'hésite de faire de ceci un OS ou bien tout une fic mais bon je vais consulter des avis et ma flemme :) très bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pov Peeta_

Je l'appelle, mais elle ne répond plus. Je commence à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle soit morte alors que je n'ais pas entendu un coup de canon. Je cours à sa recherche mais Brutus me stoppe net dans ma course.

« Alors petit, on est à sa recherche ? »demande-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait ?! »criais-je plus hors de moi que jamais.

« Tu vas bientôt le découvrir »répond-il en ricanant.

Sans réfléchir, et il faut dire qu'il ne l'a pas vu venir, je prends mon couteau et l'enfonce dans son ventre. J'ai eu assez de rage pour faire ça sans broncher et je n'ai aucun regret. Le coup de canon pour Brutus tonne et une voix rugit au loin.

« Peeta ?! Peeta ! »

Elle est vivante ! C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait. Il faut juste que je la retrouve, qu'on les tue tous pour qu'ensuite je me donne la mort. Je cours et m'apprête à lui crier que j'arrive mais un hovercraft descend sa poignée métallique au dessus de moi et me cerne entre ses griffes. Suis-je mort ? Je ne crois pas. À peine suis-je engloutit que je sens un pincement au bras avant de tourner de l'œil.

_Pov Johanna_

Ah ! La blague ! Ma cellule est juste devant celle du geai moqueur. Et ils croient quoi ? Qu'on va pleurer en voyant l'autre souffrir ? Toutes les deux, on a fait deux Hunger Games où on voyait des gens souffrir. Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions fondre en larmes comme des folles ! En parlant de folles, tiens ! Le grand amour de Finnick est ma voisine. Génial ! Je vais devoir me coltiner les deux folles de services plus mes tortures et ma folie à moi que je dois gérer. Vraiment, quand je sortirai d'ici, je vais montrer à Snow de ce que peut faire une hache entre mes mains !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Oh là, c'est juste Katniss qui crie. On vient de lui laisser quelques heures de sommeil, mais pendant que la belle faisait des cauchemars, eux ils la plaçaient de sorte qu'elle soit attachée par les mains, et que ses pieds, qui pendent, atteignent une bassine d'eau fraîche, qu'on attache à des fils électriques. Pour vous réveiller, on vous électrocute. C'est aussi simple que ça.

_Pov Peeta_

Je me réveille doucement, un masque à oxygène sur mes orifices respiratoires. En face de moi se trouve le lit de Beetee. J'enlève mon masque à oxygène prudemment. Je me lève et avance vers une porte mécanique, méfiant. Je m'arrête car d'ici, j'arrive à entendre des voix.

« Oui Finnick, nous allons nous occuper d'Annie ! » fait la voix de Plutarch. Alors Finnick aussi est vivant…

J'entends une voix rauque grommeler quelque chose. Puis la voix d'Haymitch se fait entendre :

« Oui Finnick, nous allons le faire ne t'inquiètes pas (quelqu'un pousse un soupir), et puis nous allons en profiter pour Katniss et … »

Le nom de Katniss attire immédiatement mon attention, et je rentre en titubant.

« Ah ! Joli Cœur est réveillé on dirait, fait Haymitch et je le fusille du regard immédiatement. Ah… si les regards pouvaient tuer ! »

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et demande la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé :

« Où est Katniss ? »

« Malgré les efforts de Johanna, elle n'a pas réussi à enlever son mouchard à Katniss », explique la voix rauque de mon ancien allié.

Je repose ma question :

« Où est Katniss ? »

Plutach continue sans broncher :

« Donc on sait où elle se trouve »

Plus ils mettent de temps à me répondre, plus ça sent mauvais. Je pourrais exterminer la terre entière pour la sauver de je ne sais quoi.

« Où est Katniss ? »

Et Haymitch achève, presque penaud. Mais je sais qu'il ne l'est pas car il a tenu la promesse de Katniss. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tôt ou tard, il paiera. Il le paiera, je le jure.

« Ella a été capturée par le Capitole »

Ma réaction s'avère immédiate. Je saute sur lui en lui assénant de toutes mes forces un coup de poing dans le menton et en lui criant dessus. Finnick et Plutarch tente de nous séparer. Je lâche des jurons que je n'aurai jamais pensé dire de mon vivant. Enfin, séparés, je retourne dans ma chambre où m'attend Gale.

« Gale qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »demandais-je

« Je voulais juste te prévenir que nous allions au district 13. » cracha-t-il. C'est très flatteur quand le meilleur ami de Katniss depuis 6 années se sent en danger face à moi.

« Pourquoi ? »tentais-je, sachant malgré tout que j'allais regretter ma question.

« Il n'y a plus de district 12. »

_Pov Johanna_

Là, on est en train de torturer Katniss petit chou dans la salle d'eau. La salle d'eau c'est une salle toute blanche où on remplit de l'eau à ras bord. Vous vous noyez. Sauf que ça aurait été trop gentil. Mais le Capitole ne connait pas ce mot. Donc, au moment où vous sentez qu'il n'y a plus que de l'eau dans vos poumons, où vous vous sentez faillir et tomber dans les pommes, en espérant que vous ne vous réveilliez plus jamais, on vide la salle de l'eau qu'elle contenait. Horrible pas vrai ?

Hein, c'est plus dur que ce que je ne pensais. Quand vous voyez quelqu'un que vous connaissez et qui vous ressemble se faire torturer tout en vous disant que vous n'allez pas tarder à subir le même sort, c'est affreux. Affreux. Quand je vois Annie torturée, tout ce que je pense, c'est qu'elle ne le mérite pas car elle n'a rien fait. Ah, si, j'ai aussi beaucoup de compassion pour elle et Finnick. Mais je sais que les rebelles (Peeta, le « cousin », et Finnick en première ligne) viendront nous chercher. On m'ordonne d'aller me coucher. J'exécute et dans la nuit noire, on n'entend plus rien du tout.

Sauf ses cris qui percent la nuit.

**Voilà ça a été aaaaaaarchi dur mais bon me voilà :)**

'**Très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, rencontrant le regard glacial et reptilien. Mes yeux se posent sur la rose qu'il porte. Une rose blanche. Sur le coin de sa lèvre, on peut distinguer une tache rouge. Du sang. Je sens son odeur métallique. Le petit homme aux cheveux blancs ne parle pas. Il prends seulement la peine de placer plein de seringue contenant un liquide violet près de moi. En appuyant sur un bouton, il fait descendre une télévision accrochée au plafond . Il appelle des hommes en blouse blanche qui se dirigent immédiatement à mon chevet. L'homme allume la télévision, me faisant voire une vidéo que je ne connais que trop bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Les carrières de mes premiers Jeux. Je vois Peeta discuter avec les carrières. Ils parlent de moi, de m'anéantir. Je sais bien qu'il jouait la comédie. Au même moment, je sens plusieurs aiguilles s'emparer de mes bras. Cela fait mal. Très. Je serre les dents, ferme les yeux, mes je me sens obligée de les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Ma vision des choses change tout à coup. Lui, c'est une mutation génétique. Il veut ma mort. Et ce depuis le début.

**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATER**

pov Peeta

«Allez, on se dépêche, 'faut pas tarder!» je crie. Finnick me suit, aussi alerte que moi. Haymitch titube mais fait de son mieux. On va les chercher. Les trois vainqueurs capturés. Gale débarque de nulle part mais nous suit. On monte dans l'hovercraft du Treize, mais un garde nous arrête immédiatement.

«Mellark, Odair. Restez.

-Quoi? Mais on fait quoi nous?! Explosons-nous tous deux en même temps.

-Vous resterez faire diversion.»

Il a raison. Finnick et moi sommes très doués avec les mots. Et puis je vois mal Snow laisser entrer des rebelles chez lui. Je soupire et traîne mon compagnon. Sur le plateau, Fulvia et Plutarch nous attendent. Finnick et moi nous posons sur une pierre. Je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts. Ils nous demandent de raconter quelque chose, tant que ça attire l'attention. Je raconte l'histoire des pains -tout le monde l'adore- puis laisse la place à Finnick qui raconte son histoire après ses Jeux.

Moi qui pensait qu'il était libre. Mais il est en fait aussi libre que les Muets. En gros pas du tout. Nous retournons chacun dans nos chambres respectives. Moi je vais dans le compartiment «Everdeen». Je savais que Katniss aurait voulu que, quoi qu'il arrive, on s'occupe de sa sœur, elle est tout pour elle. Celle-ci est tassée dans un coin avec Buttercup sur les genoux. Je m'assois près d'elle.

«Ça va blondinette?

-Je suis stressée. Elle reviendra avec des cicatrices c'est sûr.

-Tu la soigneras, n'est-ce pas?»

Elle secoue la tête puis dit à voix haute tout ce que l'on pense bas.

«Je crois que ce sera sûrement des blessures mentales. Impossible à refermer.»

Je me demande comment sera Katniss. La nouvelle Katniss. Impossible à imaginer, vraiment. Faible? Méchante? Je ne sais pas et je n'ai aucune envie de penser à cela. Nous restons là à attendre je ne sais quoi, quand Finnick arrive haletant.

«Ils sont là» souffle-t-il.

Et moi, je n'attends personne, comme une flèche, je me lève et cours dans la salle que Finnick m'avait désignée. Je trouve Katniss endormie. Elle a l'air d'un ange, sa peau olivâtre, ses cheveux bruns lâchés, bouclés. J'arrive même à percevoir son regard gris derrière ses paupières closes. Rien n'a changé en elle. Sauf des marques, des blessures, des ecchymoses.

pov Katniss

Je m'adosse à un tronc d'arbre. Un pommier. Je me laisse glisser tout le long. J'atterris pile dans une flaque de boue qui éclabousse les environs de sa liqueur marron. Mes cheveux sont mouillés. Ma tresse se défait d'elle même. La pluie agresse mon visage, déjà mouillé par mes propres larmes. Je suis là à embrasser le jardin du regard. Derrière une fenêtre, je perçois deux silhouettes. Celle d'un jeune homme et celle d'une femme. La main de cette dernière frappe l'arrière de son crâne. Pendant que le garçon se masse la tête, elle lui fout un coup de pied. J'ai mal pour lui. La faim me tenaille méchamment le ventre. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Puis le garçon sort avec deux miches de pains brûlées. Il lance aux cochons seuls les morceaux brûlés. Son regard croise le mien. Un regard bleu comme le ciel d'été, comme la mer au district 4, comme l'océan. Le garçon a de belles boucles blondes. Il me je te deux pains devant moi, me lance un regard plein de je ne sais quoi, puis rentre. Tout est noir. Loin, très loin, des voix répètent mon nom en boucle. J'ouvre difficilement les paupières pour voir des paires d'yeux incrédules sauf deux yeux bleus qui me regardent inquiets. Le propriétaire de ce regard ressemble exactement au garçon de mon rêve. En plus grand, plus musclé. Il répète mon nom.

«Katniss?»

D'où le connait-il? Le lui ais-je dis? Je ne pense pas. Alors je demande:

«Qui es-tu?»

**voilà j'espère que c'est pas trop méchant x) bisous bisous ^3^**


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Prim

«Qui es-tu?»

Ces paroles ont fait l'effet d'une bombe. Pour nous tous. Peeta lâcha brusquement sa main et courut hors de la pièce. Comme si celle-ci contenait un air empoisonné. Moi aussi j'étouffe ici. Je lance d'une petite voix:

«Et moi? Te souviens-tu de moi?»

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me scrute comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Elle demande l'impensable.

«On se connaît?»

Une larme coule le long de ma joue, me chatouillant légèrement. Je me lève et cours me réfugier dans ma chambre, prendre les vêtements de chasse de Katniss. Pour avoir toujours l'ancienne Katniss près de moi.

Pov Katniss

Devant moi, des hommes en blouse blanche griffonnent sur leur carnet comme des fous. Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Rien du tout. Sauf mon nom, vaguement de mon père et de la journée que j'ai rêvée cette nuit. Rien d'autre. La fille de tout à l'heure vient m'apporter mes médicaments, silencieuse. L'ai-je vexée? Je ne l'espère pas. Cette petite frimousse penaude, aux yeux bleus larmoyants me fait peine à voir. Je décide de sympathiser sûrement avec elle.

«Bonjour.»

Elle relève sa tête baissée et fait de grands yeux.

«Katniss?» prononce-t-elle, méfiante. J'aimerais lui demander d'où est-ce qu'elle me connaît mais je ne veux pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Alors je décide de repartir de zéro.

«Comment t'appelles-tu?»

Elle sourit tristement et répond d'une voix douce.

«Primerose.»

Sans le remarquer, je me sens déjà protectrice envers la blondinette et lui donne même un surnom, machinalement.

«Et bien Prim, tu fais une très bonne infirmière.»

Son visage s'illumine et me regarde avec des prunelles pleines d'espoir.

«Tu m'as appelée comment?»

«Prim, répondis-je. Pourquoi, quelque chose ne va pas?»

Elle baisse les yeux vers mon plateau qu'elle pose sur la table près de moi. Elle évite soigneusement mon regard.

«C'est comme ça que tu m'appelais avant» renifle-t-elle.

Et, comme si c'était une habitude vieille comme le monde, je la prends dans mes bras et lui caresse doucement les cheveux, la rassurant avec quelques mots qui me viennent à l'esprit et que je lâche sans hésitation. La mémoire est une futilité. Toujours se fier à l'instinct. Toujours.

Pov de Johanna

J'ouvre les paupières sûrement, m'apprêtant à retrouver mon bourreau, mais je trouve Finnick à la place.

«Où est Sirius?» demandais-je, me croyant encore au Capitol.

«Loin, disparu.» sourit le blond aux yeux verts.

«Quoi?! M'écriais-je, faussement offensée. Mais on était super amis tous les deux!»

«Plus que moi? Continua-t-il d'un sourire moqueur. Parce que tu sais, je peux aussi bien te libérer du Capitole que t'y envoyer.»

Je lâche, suivant son jeu.

«Finnick, tu es mon meilleur ami depuis toujours!»

Le bronzé montre toutes ses dents éclatantes de blancheur. C'est tout ce que je vois avant de repartir dans le coma. Rêvant de la chose que j'aime le plus en ce monde. La morphine.

Pov Finnick.

Après ma discussion avec Johanna, je me rends immédiatement aux chevet de Katniss. Je la vois endormie, mais je sens bien ses yeux gris me fixer derrière ses paupières closes.

«Katniss, lançais-je. Ouvre les yeux, je sais que tu ne dors pas.»

Comme preuve idéale de son sommeil, elle reste inerte. Mais je sens toujours ses yeux perçant me fixant. Et je ne suis pas dupe. Tu l'auras voulu, fille de feu! Je m'avance vers son chevet et la voit tressaillir légèrement. Qu'on se mette bien d'accord. Jamais elle ne fera actrice. Jamais. Je commence à la chatouiller. Elle ouvre les yeux, alerte, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire que je n'ai pas entendu depuis longtemps. Je lui demande de rester sagement sur son lit et elle obéit docilement. Elle a fait de gros progrès. Je cours chercher Peeta que je trouve dans le compartiment «Everdeen», avec la corde que je lui ai donnée, les doigts en sang. Je luis dis de me suivre, et silencieux, il me suit. Quand nous rentrons, elle doit sentir une autre présence que la mienne car ses paupières sont à nouveau closes. Je m'avance sans bruit, recommençant mon manège. Elle rit une nouvelle fois avant de rouvrir ses grands yeux gris pleins d'étoiles. Peeta lève la tête, intéressé, et, ses yeux qui étaient éteints ce matin encore, s'illuminent. Pleins de vie. Un regard qui nous a tous quitté, nous, les victimes de Snow.

Pov Peeta

Je ne m'intéresse qu'à son rire. Clair. Joyeux. Celui que j'attendais depuis très longtemps. Les commissures de mes lèvres s'étirent d'elles-mêmes. Après dix bonnes minutes gaies, Finnick s'en va et nous nous retrouvons seuls à seuls. À ma grande surprise, c'est Katniss qui entame la conversation.

«Salut.»

«Salut.»répondis-je.

«Comment t'appelles-tu?» demande-t-elle.

«Peeta»

Intéressée par je ne sais quoi, elle commence à me poser des questions. Sur moi, sur ma vie. Des fois sur nous. Oui elle a fait beaucoup de progrès.

Pov Haymitch

Une bouteille, deux bouteilles, trois bouteilles.

Pour ne pas m'endormir, je compte les bouteilles jonchées aux sols.

Quatre, cinq, six.

Je pense que même si je le regrette maintenant, j'ai bien fait de sauver le garçon que la fille. Elle me l'aurai fait payé. Une flèche? Une claque, des griffures? Et comme un menu est souvent accompagné d'un apéritif (croyez-moi de ma longue expérience), le tout sera accompagné de jurons. Et je suis sûr que ce ne seront pas des plus innocents. M'enfin, le mal est fait.

Sept bouteilles, Huit bouteilles, Neuf bouteilles...

Pov Katniss.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières, voyant de grands yeux bleus me fixant avec douceur.

«Bonjour» souriais-je.

«Bonjour à toi.» me répond-elle.

Nous échangeons quelques nouvelles, puis elle tente l'impossible pour que je me souvienne d'elle mais en vain. Elle soupire puis enlève son manteau et tourne les talons pour le ranger. Je le vois. Le pan de tissu qui s'échappe de sa jupe à carreaux. Je le regarde fixement. Je vois la vie défiler devant moi puis je chuchote doucement:

«Petit Canard...»

**Alors, moins méchant quand même. Vu que mes livres sont chez mon amies, c'était ARCHI Hot. (comme Hot cherson:3) tchao les gens**


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Katniss

Elle se retourne vivement, et me regarda avec de grands yeux jusqu'à ce que je réalise que je me noie dans les larmes. Comment ais-je pu l'oublier elle ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. A peine ais-je formuler cette pensée que je tourne de l'œil.

La blague ! La fille du feu qui n'a pas hésité ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à défier Snow va mourir d'une crise de larme. En fait ce n'est pas si mal mourir. Tomber dans le vide sans toucher une seule fois le sol.

Pov Prim

À son réveil, j'entame un numéro, digne des feuilletons irréalistes du Capitoles. Après mon résonnement, je me mets vite fait au travail. Elle m'avait reconnue grâce à un « symbole » spécifique. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas de même pour les autres ? Je commence par Madge, et le résultat fut garantit dès que ses prunelles se sont dilatées puis soudainement revenues à la normale.

J' y ajoute Finnick, Johanna, Gale, Haymitch. Mais j'ai oublié une personne. Une personne des plus importantes.

Pov Katniss

Je suis exténuée et littéralement déconcertée par le nombre de personnes que j'ai oubliées et que je me suis rappelée durant l'opération de Prim. Mais une personne m'intrigue au plus au point. Le jeune blond… Peeta, disait-il. La seule personne véritablement gentille et qui me comprend vraiment. Il me rend visite tous les jours avec Finnick et Johanna, qui fait un effort surhumain pour se détacher de sa morphine, mais qui, une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, branche mon compte gouttes de morphine dans son bras et soupire de plaisir. Trois coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées.

« Entre » lâchais-je, pas surprise le moins du monde de voir une tête blonde apparaître.

« Je peux ? »Peeta ou l'ange tombé du ciel.

« Mais bien sûr, dis-je en me relevant sur un coude et en tapotant une place vide sur mon lit. Viens. »

Il s'y assoit mais ne dit rien. Mais il finit par ouvrir la bouche, histoire d'entamer la conversation.

« Comment ça va ? »fit-il machinalement avec, malgré tout un pli soucieux sur le front.

« Bien, Johanna me sort malgré elle de ma torpeur en me piquant ma morphine. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Et toi ? »demandais-je gênée.

« Oh ça peut aller. » je vois biens dans ses yeux qu'il me ment. Je lui repose la question, et sa réponse me fait tout de suite regretter d'être aussi curieuse.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. »fit-il peiné.

Je m'approche de lui et passe mon bras sur ses épaules en signe de soutien. Prim choisit ce moment-ci pour rentrer.

« J'aurais aimé, moi aussi mais une personne a oublié de m'aider »accusais-je en fixant mes yeux sur ma petite sœur. »

« Et c'est pour ça que je suis là »se défends-t-elle, en me plantant un pendentif en or devant mon visage. Tu t'en rappelles ? »

Je secoue obstinément la tête. Elle soupire puis chuchota « Faudra sortir le grand jeu. Pardonnes-moi Katniss. » ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Soudain je remarque la présence de Peeta, mais ne bronche pas et essaie plus que tout de m'intéresser à l'objet qu'elle ne tarde pas à me montrer

Une perle.

Je la touche comme si elle était irréelle. Mais non, elle est bien là, au creux de ma main.

Lentement, comme si je portais un vieux vase de ma mère, je la porte délicatement à mes lèvres. Puis tout à coup, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet. Je suis là à me donner en spectacle devant ma sœur et le donneur de cette perle. Je me lève et m'enfuis précipitamment me cacher quelque part où personne ne peut me retrouver. Et je m'endors dans la chaleur, pressant de plus en plus fort ma perle sur mes lèvres.

Pov Peeta.

Je la regarde s'enfuir, un peu sonné.

« Est-ce que tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? » demandais-je, m' adressant à Prim.

Elle hoche lentement la tête puis me sourit.

« Pourquoi ? Tu doutes ? » Son véritable sourire se trouve moqueur.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? »demande-t-elle cette fois-ci exaspérée.

Je secoue la tête impatient.

« Ça commence par A et finit par R. Et c'est ce qui te pousse à la protéger sans cesse. Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Bien sûr que je le sais.

Pov Haymitch

J'ai fait le bon choix. La fille est plus à redouter que le garçon. Si je ne l'avais pas sauvé lui, mais elle ? Elle m'aurait griffé ou m'aurait envoyé une flèche dans les fesses. Accompagné de jurons. Je compte les bouteilles jonchées au sol pour ne pas m'endormir. Mais je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux sous l'effet de l'alcool. « Tant pis, j'ai mon poignard. »me dis-je en serrant le manche avant de m'endormir.

Pov Prim

« Je l'ai trouvée ! »chuchotais-je afin de prévenir les autres sans réveiller ma sœur. Celle-ci est tassées dans un petit placard plein de manteaux de matières différentes. Je dégage les vêtements qui la recouvrent pour pouvoir l'amener à sa chambre. Vu que je suis petite et dans l'incapacité à la porter (j'ai déjà des problèmes avec Buttercup dans mes bras) je cherche Peeta qui la recherchais dans les moindres recoins et qui s'était fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Il rapplique à toute vitesse et la porte délicatement. J'essaie de lui arracher la perle des mains mais je n'y arrive pas. Son poing fait obstinément office de gardien. Alors je la lui laisse, après ce qui s'est passé, elle a bien besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose de réel. Mais je jure que, si ce ne sera déjà fait, je vengerai Katniss. Et je sais que je ne suis pas seule. Malgré ce qu'elle croit, elle a plus de proches qu'on ne le pense. Je sais qu'il y aurait moi, maman, Finnick, Johanna, Gale, Haymitch, Effie, Boggs et le jeune blond près de moi. Qui la soutient de ses bras.

Pov Peeta.

Je la vois se réveiller tout doucement. Je lui replace une mèche de cheveux et la salue même si elle a encore les yeux à moitié clos. Elle sourit tout doucement puis est secouée de spasmes violents. Elle se détend un peu plus quand je suis près d'elle mais s'accroche tout de même à son lit en crispant son visage. Soudain Prim et un médecin viennent, complètement affolés.

« D'après la jeune Everdeen, fit le médecin, elle est guérie de son amnésie. (J'opine du chef alors qu'il consulte son carnet.) Ça ne s'arrête pas là. Katniss commence sa phase numéro deux. »

Je ne comprendspas où veut en venir le médecin. Puis mon regard va de Prim, au médecin et à ses notes, jusqu'à Katniss, toujours à s'accrocher désespérément à son oreiller. Puis soudain, je comprends.

Le cauchemar continue.

**Hey hey je remercie les reviews et j'espère que la fin n'est pas trop horrible )**


End file.
